


Brief Interlude

by Elise_Madrid



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Madrid/pseuds/Elise_Madrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After too many rough missions, Bruce decides Dick needs a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Batfam Christmas Exchange on Tumblr and Live Journal.

The hiss of pain was quickly stifled, just not quickly enough. Bruce finished pulling off his cowl and then removed his gloves. He walked over to where Dick was undressing and stood behind him.

“Having problems?”

Dick gave a snort of amusement as he pulled his arms out of the sleeves and worked the costume down his chest. “Not anymore than usual.” 

Bruce placed his hand on Dick’s right shoulder, just above the bruise that was blossoming on Dick’s upper back.

Dick stilled. His costume hung around his hips, his entire upper body exposed. He shivered as Bruce gently lowered his hand down his back, his fingers skimming over Dick’s skin.

“You really should have this seen to.” Bruce wrapped his other arm around Dick’s chest and started massaging the bruised area.

“You’re doing a pretty good job of it.” Dick closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Bruce’s hands on his body. One hand worked the strained muscle, while the other lightly brushed against his nipple, bringing it to a peak.

Dick let out a groan as Bruce’s hand slid further down his back. His hand slipped beneath the material to cup Dick’s ass.

“You have the most lovely ass, did you know that?”

Dick didn’t know how to respond to that, so he didn’t. Besides, he was past talking as Bruce’s fingers played over his skin.

“I’ve seen the way other people look at it. Female, male, it doesn’t matter. They all do it.” Bruce pulled his hand out and dropped to his knees. He tugged Dick’s costume down until it puddled around his ankles. “I can see them trying to imagine what it looks like without all this material in the way.” His hands came up and grabbed Dick’s ass. His fingers dug into the muscled buttocks. “Such a lovely, lovely ass.”

Dick grabbed onto Bruce’s shoulders with both hands. “I’m glad you like it,” he managed to say. Talk was almost beyond him. His cock had hardened and bobbed in front of Bruce’s face.

Bruce leaned forward and licked the length of Dick’s cock. His tongue swirled around the crown and then traveled back to its root. “But this, I think I like even more.”

Dick cried out as his cock was surrounded by the wet heat of Bruce’s mouth. It was all he could do to stay upright. His legs were trembling and his knees threatened to give way. He finally managed to kick his feet out of the confines of his costume and threw a leg over Bruce’s shoulder.

That seemed to help, especially when Bruce wrapped an arm around Dick’s hip and pulled him close. And the things Bruce was doing to his cock, taking its full length in, sucking hard as he let it slide almost all the way out.

Dick opened his eyes and looked down. He wanted to burn the image into his mind. Bruce sucking his cock. He’d dreamed about it for years, using that imagined conceit as he masturbated in the privacy of his bedroom. Now, now it was real. But the image was almost too much to bear. He pushed at Bruce’s shoulders. “I’m getting too close.”

Bruce released Dick’s cock, pushing him away with some reluctance, and lowered him onto the floor. He stood up and began to undress.

Dick lay there, lazily fondling himself as Bruce’s body was uncovered. He knew what was coming next, so, when Bruce, now fully naked, drop back onto his knees, Dick turned onto his stomach. He grabbed his costume and crumbled it up and shoved it under his hips.

He felt Bruce coat his insides with something warm and slick. When Bruce’s cock slid along his crack, he bore down and felt the thick length push into him. It filled him, opened him up until its tip brushed his prostate. He hissed, but this time not in pain. This time in expectation of the pleasure, of the pure joy in being fucked by Bruce.

Bruce grabbed hold of his hips, going slow at first, giving and taking pleasure. And, oh, did Dick find it pleasurable. But eventually he wanted more.

“Come on, Bruce, I won’t break.” 

Bruce gave a low chuckle and began to pound into him. Dick lowered his head and let himself go, crying out each time Bruce’s cock filled him. He watched as his dangling cock rose up with each thrust to slap against his stomach. Then Bruce’s hand was there, milking Dick’s cock to the rhythm of his thrusts. It only took a minute or two of that skilled beguiling for Dick to keen out his release, to spill himself onto that talented hand.

But the pounding continuing until he heard a low groan and felt the heat fill him.

“Was that hard enough for you?” Bruce asked between gasps for breath.

Dick only nodded. He wasn’t even going to try to talk yet.

Bruce finally pulled gently out to lie at Dick’s side. His eyes were closed, but there was a smile on his face.

“I do feel better now,” Dick said after a minute.

“I’m sure you do.” Bruce opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Dick. “But I think you need more than this.”

“More than this? What more would I need?”

Bruce reached over and ran his fingers over the bruise on Dick’s back. “You’ve been working too hard. It’s okay to back off now.”

“I know, and I keep telling myself that. You’re back. Alive. But sometimes it feels...” Dick shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe I haven’t quite accepted the fact that you are back.”

“I am. But I think we should go away for a little while, just the two of us.”

“I don’t think we have the kind of job that you can take off on a vacation.”

Bruce came up and rested on one elbow. “Why not? I think Tim and Damian can handle things around here for a couple of weeks. And if something comes up that they can’t, they’ll call.”

“Sounds nice. But are you sure, Bruce? Not that I’m complaining, but it’s not something I ever would have imagined you suggesting.”

Bruce looked away. “It’s different now.” He shrugged. “I suppose us being together has made me think of us as not just Batman and Nightwing. We’re Bruce and Dick and we need a life of our own.”

Dick turned on his side and faced Bruce. He lifted his hand and gently brought Bruce’s head around to look at him. “Just you and me, no one else around. I like the sound of that.”

“Then it’s settled. I’ll have Alfred make the arrangements. We’ll go somewhere private, somewhere where no one knows who we are. Where we won’t have anything to do but relax.”

~~~~~

“Taste this.”

They’d booked at an exclusive hotel, probably the most exclusive on this small Caribbean island and now dined in its _very_ exclusive restaurant.

Dick leaned forward and took the offered fork into his mouth. “Hey, that’s good. Want to try mine?”

“Sure.”

Copying Bruce’s action, Dick loaded his fork with food and brought it to Bruce’s mouth.

“Hm, I have a feeling we’ll be eating here quite often.”

“That’s fine with me.” Dick noticed the studied look Bruce was giving him. “What?”

“You look rested.”

“Jeez, Bruce, you act like I was at death’s door.”

“Maybe not quite, but, you’ve got to admit, you needed the rest.”

Dick sat back and played with his fork as he mulled over Bruce’s words. He could feel Bruce’s stare, and knew that he wanted a response. Finally, Dick sat forward and reached for his glass of wine. He took a drink, though not for fortification, he told himself. “You’re hard to keep up with.”

“So, you’re going to blame me?” Bruce queried with a smile.

“No, it’s my own fault. Ever since you came back from...ever since you came back, I’ve had a hard time not wanting you in my sight every minute of the day.”

“I’d noticed. It’s one of the reasons I wanted us to take some time off together. We need to reconnect. When we’re out, everything is perfect, we’re in sync, but at home you’re different. It’s as if you’re not quite sure of me.”

“I’m sure. It’s me I’m not sure of.” His world had been pulled out from under him when he’d thought Bruce dead. He hadn’t quite gotten his footing back. He had to admit, though, these last few days had helped immeasurably.

“What do you want to do tomorrow?” Bruce asked. “I saw a flyer advertising a seaside climbing site. You think that would be something you’d be interested in?”

Dick thought it over and then nodded. They’d explored the island’s underwater caves that day, gone wind surfing the day before. This would be something different. He took another sip of wine as he gazed out at the dance floor. “There is something I’d be interested in.” He nodded toward the floor. “You game?”

“You’re not worried someone might see us?”

“No one here knows who we are—except the staff and they’re not going to tell.”

“For what we’re paying, they better not.” Bruce glanced at the floor and then back at Dick. He shrugged. “Why not?”

As they walked onto the floor, Dick noticed that some people stared, but if Bruce could ignore them so could he. All he cared about was that, for the first time, Bruce could hold him in public; they could be who they were without the need of artifice. And in this, as in all things, Bruce lead.

Much later, after a couple of more glasses of wine and many more turns around the dance floor, Bruce lead him up to bed.

~~~~~

The sun was high, but there was a cool breeze off the ocean. Not thirty feet away, the waves off that ocean broke gently on the warm sand. The towel beneath him lessened that warmth only a little, so it felt to Bruce as if he reclined on a bed with the electric blanket set on high. It felt good.

He felt droplets of water fall on his body, and then the feel of someone lying at his side.

Bruce opened his eyes. Dick lie on his stomach, his head resting on his folded arms. His hair fell over his closed eyes, the dark locks in disarray.

“Had enough of the water?”

Dick shook his head. “I’m only taking a short rest.”

“Having fun?”

Dick smiled. “I’m having the time of my life.”

The sands were pristine, the water just the right temperature. It was perfect. Bruce eyed his partner and then came up on his elbows and surveyed their surroundings. There were few people on this private beach. And their surroundings weren’t the only thing around here that was perfect. Dick was wearing a black thong, the least amount of swim wear he could get away with, and his perfect ass was there for Bruce to admire whenever he felt like it. After almost two weeks, Dick’s skin had darkened, and was now a golden brown. The bruises that had marred his back had faded and were barely perceptible.

Bruce looked around. The people closest to them were a good fifty feet down the shore, so he had no qualms about reaching over and patting that visual feast.

“Hey, stop that. Someone might see.”

“No one will see. Unless Clark is vacationing here, too, they’re all too far away. See, I can even do this.” Bruce reached over and slipped a finger beneath the thin strand of material that stretched across Dick’s hip. He followed it down, pulling it out from between Dick’s ass cheeks. He pushed the tip of his finger against Dick’s anus before bringing his hand away.

“Boy, you’re daring,” Dick said as he squirmed around, the string of his thong finally slipping back into place.

“Hm, I just wish we had the beach to ourselves. Then I’d show you daring.”

“What would you do?”

Bruce thought about it a moment. “First, I’d pull you up on your knees. Your head would stay down, so that that perfect ass would be on view. Then I’d reach under you and play with your nipples until your cock started stretching the material of what you laughingly call a bathing suit.”

“Then what?”

Bruce heard the catch in Dick’s voice. Chances were good, the material was being stretched right now. He grinned. “Then I’d sit behind you and mouth your balls through the material. Your cock would grow even more, so that soon the tip would peek out of your suit. Then I’d turn you over and start sucking on it. And while I did that, I’d make you spread your legs so that I could finger fuck you at the same time.”

Noticing the slight movement of Dick’s hips, Bruce sat up and turned to use his body as a block. They weren’t really alone. The people weren’t close, but maybe not far enough away that they wouldn’t notice Dick humping the ground. Besides, he was beginning to have a small problem of his own. Well, maybe not small.

Satisfied that they couldn’t be seen, he placed his hand on Dick’s ass. “Eventually, I’d remove your suit so that I could take all of you into my mouth. I’d suck you so hard you’d scream for mercy, you’d beg me to fuck you right here, right now.”

“I do want that, right now,” Dick whispered. His hips were pistoning ever so slightly up and down and a groan slipped past his lips.

“And I’d really love to do that, but all I can do is this.” He slipped his finger into Dick’s body. He didn’t thrust, only moving it gently around inside, letting the motion of Dick’s hips push it against Dick’s prostrate. For long moments, the only sound was that of their breaths quickening.

“Oh, god, Bruce.” Dick’s body went rigid. He pressed his hand against his mouth and gave a muffled cry of release.

Bruce pulled his finger out. He crossed his legs and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. The front of his trunks were wet. What had happened was probably even more evident on Dick.

But the sea was only yards away. He would enjoy joining Dick in the water. And, who knew? Maybe he’d get even more daring.

~~~~~

The hum of the plane’s engines had almost lulled Dick to sleep. They had spent their last day exploring the island’s coral reefs and then had walked its shores, hand in hand. The sun was rising by the time they’d returned to their room, so they’d had only a few hours of sleep. Yet Dick hadn’t felt this refreshed, this relaxed, in a very long time.

“We’ll be landing pretty soon.”

Dick opened his eyes and look at Bruce. “I’m not asleep. Almost, but not quite. I was thinking about yesterday.”

“Yesterday was great. This morning was even better,” Bruce replied with a grin.

Dick almost blushed. Bruce had never been this open about what happened between them. These last two weeks had been a revelation. Still, he could give as good as he got. “Yeah, I thought I had stamina. And it’s lucky I’m so flexible.”

Bruce had the grace to act chagrined. “I suppose I had that coming.”

“I’m just surprised. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say anything about, well, us. But I like it.”

“I suppose some of it has to do with being away from home. But some of it is that I missed you.”

Dick didn’t have to ask what Bruce was talking about. “You didn’t even know who you were. How could you have missed me?”

Taking Dick’s hand in his own, Bruce settled them between them. “I know it doesn’t make sense, but even as I traveled from time to time, I knew that something more than my memory was missing. It was only after I regained my memory that I realized that it was you.”

“I missed you, too. And if this vacation has helped you come to grips with what we have, then I’m even happier that we took it.”

“Are you sorry we’re going home?”

“Not really. I had a great time, but that’s not really who we are, is it?”

“No?”

Dick gave Bruce’s hand a squeeze before releasing it. “No. For good or ill, we’ve decided to be responsible for the people of Gotham, to be the people they call on when in need. And now it’s time to be those people again.”

Bruce turned and faced forward, his hands resting loosely in his lap. He remained silent as the plane slowly descended. When they were on the ground and the craft was being guided to its gate, he finally spoke. “I agree; we are who we were meant to be. Still, I’d like to go back again, be those two carefree men for awhile.”

Dick did, too, and someday, somehow, he would make sure that it happened.


End file.
